


Ex Machina: Nathan’s revenge

by Aayla8978



Series: Footmasters from around the Fandoms [5]
Category: Ex Machina (2015)
Genre: Beatdown, Blood, Caleb is basically a footslave robot, Foot Domination, Foot Fetish, Forced Foot Smelling, Forced Foot Worship, M/M, Nathan Reprograms Caleb, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aayla8978/pseuds/Aayla8978
Summary: Based on the fact Oscar Isaac never wears shoes in this film.After surviving Ava’s stabbing. Nathan finds Caleb locked up and decides to use him as a replacement for his lost robots. Of course, he needs to make him suffer first. Foot slavery ensues.
Relationships: Nathan Bateman/Caleb Smith
Series: Footmasters from around the Fandoms [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599982
Kudos: 2





	Ex Machina: Nathan’s revenge

Nathan followed the banging of the elevator doors and the incessant screaming from the whelp, Caleb. He had been fooled and stabbed. Him?! How?! No, that wasn't correct. His brain already following the proper narrative, the glitch the system stood in front of him still banging and begging to be released. Had it not been for him, surely his experiment would have went as planned. Maybe AI is too fickle a program to adjust to. Perhaps he should start with an inferior mind.

First. He required a blank slate. The back of the boy's head was perfect. Nathan aligned his shot as he extended his leg and pushed his foot to meet the back of his skull pushing his head against the elevator doors. "You owe me quite the sum. Parts. Time. Labor. But don't worry, I know how you'll repay it all in full."

Caleb had never been so humiliated in his life. Seduced and betrayed by a fucking machine! He was sure Nathan was dead at least. Nothing to worry about there. His hypothesis was disproved by warm, moist flesh hitting his head at speed. His face was smushed comically against the wall as he yelped. He braced his hands against it and used them as leverage to push back...but found himself locked in place. All that working out had made resisting Nathan's leg like pushing against an iron beam. He gave several high pitched gasps. Drawing air was difficult in this posisiton. As was talking. But he managed to force out a choked "P-please..." In a throaty voice. The thought of what a psycho like Nathan might do to him was filling his body with anxiety. He doubted he had ever been this scared. This helpless. 

Nathan took in a controlled breath. He needed to do this methodically and carefully as to not damage the goods. Who knows when it will be before he'll have another mouse fall into his trap. He pressed more of his weight in order to kick off Caleb's head. Not to offer freedom but in order for him to get comfortable. Two precision kicks to the back of Caleb's knees in order to get him to fall into a slump. 

Nathan made sure to wind up for another roundhouse kick to slam Caleb's head into the elevator and apply additional weight as it gets dragged downward. "Please? What are you begging for?" Able to place his forearm onto his knee he pushed down while digging his toes into the man's skull. Be curious to see it spilled over the floor.

Caleb grunted as his legs were kicked out from under him. Falling to his knees. The process was interuptted by Nathan's tan foot, slamming into his head again. He screamed. It was short, but embarassingly high. Several panicked whimpers followed as he slid down the glass to the floor. The foot controlling his descent. He could feel immesne heat. Almost like Nathan's blood was boiling. He could practically feel his foot pulsating with rage. It scared him. To the point he was now openly quivering. "P-please stop!" He gasped. Shaking like a dog with its tail between its legs. "I'm sorry...I-I didn't know..." He whimpered. 

"Of course you didn't know. That was the test." Be kept his words vague enough to appear in control. But his fury slipped out in his tone. And his weight as he started to stand up straighter while Caleb crumpled. "How could you? Those brains are wasted on you. Don't worry, I have the perfect way to get rid of all those nasty memories of betrayal. You'll be a new...well, man isn't the word I'd use to describe you. But a new you. A useful you." Nathan goes to cling his grip around Caleb's ankles. Despite the other one's height, their lankiness made it quite easy to drag them deeper into the hallway. Nathan angrily passed the area where he was stabbed.

His feet stepping into the cooling blood which formed red footprints as he kept wandering until he found a proper room. Taking the slack of Caleb's shirt he threw the man inside and locked the door behind. "Are you ready to be rebooted? You were quite the flawed AI creation. But I'll make you better."

Caleb's hands splayed out on either side of his head as it was crushed beneath Nathan's deceptively large foot. his whimper turned to an extended grunt as the pressure increased. When finally the foot came away. He could feel dampness in his hair. The grip on his ankle was almost a relif. But the strength behind it worried him. Enough that he only lightly struggled as he was dragged through the halls. Through a pool of blood. Into a luorious, but bare, almost cell like room. The floors were concrete and dusty, the walls were deep red. He retreared to the corner of the room immediatly after being thrown inside. Making himself look as small and submissive as he could, hoping to escape the worst of Nathan's wrath. He listened to his words with mounting terror. What in the hell was he going to do to him. "N-nathan...This isn't the way man, you said we could be friends, I made a mistake that's all..." He barely belived his own words.

Nathan went to tilt his head. There was a satisfying crack that surface as his bones popped. It was as if his frustration was trying to claw its way out of his body. The adrenal gland was working overtime as his body pushed out more sweat. As if cooling him down will do anything, "The mistake is in your coding. Don't worry, I'll fix that." He went to extend his arms in an open gesture. He softened the edges of his face into a tempting smile. "Come on. We can make this better. I'll fix this and you. Just come out." His voice as calm and coaxing as possible. Yet there was a throbbing vein pounding against his own skull. He would wait for a few moments, if Caleb should wise up and move out from the corner and into range his foot would rise up and collide straight for the man's balls. If the rat should continue to cower, he'd take a marching step forward.

Fix him. What did that mean?!? Caleb took several deep, gulping breaths. He peered up into Nathan's face. Warm and friendly. But shining with sweat and red with what could only be described as tempered rage. Still maybe his best option now was to do as the billionaire said. After all, he was blocking the door. So it's not like he had many options. He stood up, arms raised. "O-okay Nathan." He walked one step closer to him. "Let's talk." His eyes kept darting to nathan's pockets. His trousers were tight enough to reveal the outline of a keycard. Caleb gulped. 

As if to punish his dropping gaze, his toes flew upward. Powered by Nathan's explosive rage as he felt the man's nuts get delivered upward into Caleb's body. They made quite the sound or was that Caleb's own vocalization of his manhood being destroyed. He stepped closer to send out another swift kick, his sole smashing into the man's chest. A bloodied outline forming against their clothing. Almost acting as a brand, "You've been quite the faulty android. I should've scrapped you for parts a long time ago."

For a moment, everything seemed to go in super slow motion. Caleb saw Nathan's leg rising. His bare foot pointed straight up. He felt toes bury themselves into his manhood, with a staggering amount of force behind them and then everything seemed to go black. Only for breif second. Then the world came back into focus and with it, the most blinding pain Caleb had ever helt. He made a sound he'd never made before, like a small dying creature. The the dreaded foot came up again and knocked him hard enough in the chest to send him reeling back into the wall. Dust particles all around him were disturbed by the force of the blow and he went limp, propped up against the wall, his head dizzy from hitting it at force and his lungs failing as he tried poorly to breathe. The red footprint on his chest seemed to him an ominous sign of things to come.

Nathan stepped further into his arena. The more he did, the more dust began to congeal to the bottoms of his feet. The sweat seemingly calling out for them to be gathered and glued. He dragged a chair from the room to place it in front of him. He takes a seat with an exhaustive sigh before bring his foot up. It swatted across the air until it felt Caleb's face block its path. "Come on, don't pass out now. We have much to work on." While his foot continued to slap him across the face, Nathan thought a bit of shock to his system would rile him back up. His other foot hammered his heel into the man's groin.

Caleb's vision was swimming. All the shocks to his system had struck him dumb. He coulnd't even think anything with coherance beyond "Ow." As he sluped further down the wall, a dirty foot, with contrasting red and black highlighting the wrinkled sole came into view. A few hard slaps brought him back into a semblence of reality...and caused the ringing in his ears to get louder. But he found himself reeling again as his balls were further pulverised. each strike making him double over, sending hiim forward into the slapping foot. A dark cycle was esthablished. 

Nathan was noticing a lack of awareness in Caleb's eyes. There was some use in that. As he went to push his thick sole into the man's face. At first gently propping his head up before the sudden shoving into the back of the wall. He maintained his strength in pinning his head there. Between two hard surfaces yet Nathan's sole had the benefit of being warm. However, there was the density of stench one would have to fight through in order to breathe. Nathan imagined creating a colony of life with his feet. If god could do it, then he can too. Just different pools of life.

"Come on. Breathe in boy. Take it in nice and slowl."

As the assault on two fronts finally ceased. Caleb's cognative capabilites finaly started to come back to him. Just in time for the large, invasive sole to invade his vision. He felt an unstopabble force gently pushing him back. Before suddenly smothering him into the wall. His hands came up on instict to grab Nathan's ankles and pull the foot off, but he might as well have flicked the foot for all the good it did. Caleb was awed by the almost impossibly defined muscled that allowed Nathan to lock his skull in against the wall. As he struggle for breath, he smelled it at last. The bizzare mixture of dust, blood, dirt, sweat and musk that compromised Nathan's foot odour. It stung his nose like a posionous gas and made him groan audibly. Twisting his head this way and that to escape. He found no wriggle room and the stench only seemed to get worse, more painful, his eyes burned, his nose stung and the prickly hot sensation in both reminded him of a chilli pepper, only worse. 

Nathan watched as the thin hands clung to his ankle. There was a bit of pride from his smile to see the struggle. "Oh, there he is. Not the early riser are you? Wake up, smell my foot, this will be your daily routine from now on. I'll need a foot monitor and I believe you are perfect for it. Once we get rid of your pesky flaws of believing you're a real person. And....is that the sound of disgust I'm hearing behind my foot?" His knee had been angled but in one jolting motion Nathan extended his leg in a straight shot. There wasn't much motion as the wall behind Caleb wasn't going to move. Yet there was a distinct shift as Nathan's foot sunk into Caleb's face. Might have something to do with the warmness seeping down his sole and dribbling along the floor.

Caleb barely registered a word Nathan was saying. The stink was invading his brain. Fogging everything up. Just when he thought he might get used to it, Nathan's foot would shift and a new wave of burning stink would wash over him. Each time it did, he'd moan into the foot. So he missed the small. tone of warning in Nathan's voice. The soft flesh turned into solid muscle as the pressure was rapidly ramped up. With no place to go, Caleb felt his nose shatter into little pieces almost immediatly. He screamed, louder and harder than he had ever in his life. Crying in agony. The noises all muffled by the immovable foot. He was reduced to a mere sobbing mess, suffocating under the sole. 

A roaring vibration rushed along Nathan's sole. It tickled enough for him to retract his foot. Giving way to the brutal mutilation of Caleb's face. But his eyes were more so magnetized to the spot of fresh blood upon his sole. He lowered his gaze towards the floor and saw but a few droplets. His eyes swelled as the few drops seemed to magnify in his vision to the size of saucers. ""I invite you into my home and you make this mess." Immediately he shot up from his chair causing it to fly backwards. His foot lifts only for his toes to latch between the curls of Caleb's hair. With one mighty yank he brings the man's head to the floor, "Lick it up!"

Caleb makes several small sputtering noises as the sole comes away. His blood dripped slowly down his face, he felt as though a waterfall of pure pain was washing over him. his vocal chords stung from his yelling, he could now make only weak whimpering noises. Although he couldn't think clearly, he instinctually flinched as he felt Nathan's foot tangle up in his hair, forcing him to the floor and aggravating all of his pre existing wounds. He made a horrible low moaning sound. Like an elk being shot down. He only registered the lick part of Nathan's command. Without understanding why, his tongue came out quite quickly. Though he gagged and sputtered on the taste of his own blood mixed with Nathan's. 

"Don't stop at just the floor. You made a mess all over my foot as well." His toes slid forward and in the way of Caleb's tongue as it made a pass over the floor. They dragged along the bumps of his toes which made Nathan crack a smile. Nathan raised his foot but a few centimeter's high, barely enough space to allow a full range of motion for Caleb to properly clean the bottom of his foot. But he kept it there anyway, "The higher I have to lift my foot for you to clean it, the harder its going to feel when I drop it on your head."

Caleb cringed as the floor was superceded by Nathan's foot. He wasn't sure which was worse. The metalic taste of blood or the acidic taste of sweat. He needn't choose though. As Nathan's foot was liberally covered in both. He could feel the strong, muscular definition of the foot as he licked it. He should have known all along not to mess with Nathan. Looking back, seeing him working out, the way the feet tensed and contracted like some animal waiting to pounce. He should have known the danger. But here he was. Lapping at them like a good little dog. The thought made him teary. Or maybe it was his broken nose. Or concussed demenour in general. As the fot was raised. Caleb automatically started dragging his tongue along the underside of the toes and sole. But he couldn't get very far. And the space between licks got longer and longer as he picked up more gunk and sweat. 

Nathan kept an expectant glare down at his foot. And the obedient man licking floor and his foot at the same time. Caleb had quite the talented tongue but even it couldn't spread over the entire width of his foot. His toes scrunched hard enough and in a sickly similar sounding manner to the way Caleb's nose popped. "Would you like me to lift my foot or am I suppose to watch this pathetic display and continue to have dirty feet? What's more important me having a clean foot or your safety?"

Caleb flinched as the toes cracked. As though displaying thier superiority. He continued trying his hardest to see the sole cleaned. But to no avail. He whimpered as he considered his responses carefully. Both seemingly ending in his further pain and humiliation. Better to appease his oppressor. "You...You having a...A clean foot." He whimpered. Barely able to get the words out through his still bleeding nose. He feared for what this could mean for his safety. And licked even harder to try and compensate. Groaning as he accidentally swallowed a wad of toe jam. 

"Good bot." Nathan said before deciding to take a massive raise of his knee. It was quite reachable at this moment, but Caleb would have to crouch down and angle their face towards the sole in order to lick it. "I'm glad we are finally seeing eye to eye. My feet should be the highest priority in your life at this moment and for the future. Now. Lick." 

Caleb winced as the foot rose. To him this felt like the defining moment. Maybe it wasn't too late to get up and run. But the lingering stink of Nathan's foot in his nostrils was all the convincing he needed to know it was pointless. He'd been tricked so easily by everyone around him. Maybe he was just worthless. he lowered his neck and angled his face up into Nathan's foot. Starting to lick. This time longer, slower stripes. eating the dirt and toe jom, only ocassionally gagging. His eyes a mixture of detatchment and pure terror. It was a strange sight indeed.

All Nathan could witness was the bit of forehead and hair bobbing underneath his eclipsing foot. Such a brilliant mind being washed away. But it was for the best. If no one remembered this day, then there would be no humiliation to suffer in the future. Nathan will resort to drinking his woes away. He started to feel areas of his foot get neglected. So he aided Caleb in adjust slightly, making sure the tongue ran over the thick heel and wormed its way between his toes. By time he got to his toes, the short digits started to worm their way into his mouth. But there was a stopping point, "Bot. Look at me. In my eyes. Don't focus on anything but your function. Swallow my foot."

Which each lick, Caleb could feel a part of himself slipping away. Replaced by an idea of submission. Subserviance. All of it seemed bizzarely egged on by the lingering odour of Nathan's feet. No matter how hard he licked. The stink didn't go away. By the time he reached the base of the toes. He ate the toe jam willingly. Not happily, not eagerly, but willingly. What was happening to him? He couldn't think. He could only listen and obey. He moved up the toes and felt them travel to the back of his throat. Nathan wasn't blessed with very long toes. But they made up for it in their thickness. Caleb's mouth was stretched to near breaking point before all of the toes were even inside. By the time they reached the back of his throat and he was softly retching, his lips were cracked and bleeding. He looked up at Nathan. The cold, brown eyes filled him with terror. Like a dog looking up at a master brandishing a rolled up magazine. He tried to swallow the calloused foot. Toes slid down his throat. Bile and slime covered the tops of Nathan's feet. Caleb drooled and retch but still swallowed further. Despite now lacking a source of oxygen. His eyes glazed over. 

It was a disgusting sight. But a necessary evil, Nathan had to be cruel and traumatize the poor man. The safest place for him now was far in the back of his own mind. The warmth of Caleb's mouth was appreciated especially by the envious left foot of Nathan. It rested along the cold floor while his right foot continued to pave a pathway into Caleb's throat. Nathan started to find a struggle and he only got to the instep. There was a sheen of saliva flowing from Caleb's mouth over his foot. It made Nathan cringe but he didn't stop digging. His foot pushed past whatever safety barriers Caleb thought he needed to survive. His toes closed together the further they work their way down the narrow throat. Yet they aren't used to being enclosed. The desperation for freedom has them flexing and wiggling. Toenails scraping at the sensitive walls of the throat.

Caleb's eyes glazed over further. Fluttering in and out of conciousness. His body was running on fumes and instinct now. The gagging and convulsing becoming more violent as the foot forced its way further and further into his comparitively small mouth. The clipped toenails of Nathan still managed to scratch the lining of his throat into ribbons. He could feel it starting to bleed. Which, combined with the blood, spit, bile and sweat already coating Nathan's foot, gave him the horrible sensation of being drowned. Eventually the gagging stopped and his throat loosened. Giving up the fight completely and going limp as he allowed Nathan's foot to invade further. Every so often he wiggled his toes in a way that allowed a teeny sliver of air through Caleb's nose, which caused more silent convulsions. 

Nathan smiled at the sudden looseness of Caleb's body. Allowing his foot to slither itself further inside. He couldn't get his heel past the mouth, but he suppose that this was satisfying enough. Nathan twisted his foot as one would do when inspecting a shoe. But all that moved was Caleb's head, a mere puppet for the thick appendage shoved inside. As slow as the foot entered, it started to retreat. The sloppy noises of liquid sloshing around as Nathan pulled his foot out. Only to notice how much of a mess is covered along it. He swiped his foot along the shirt of Caleb until it was cleaned. He hardly heard much noises or complaints from the man. Which was good he still had to cash out on the deal they made. His knee lifting, this time keeping his dirty left foot in the air. He cranked into the proper angle he had before. Nathan stared down his leg as he saw the defenseless man sprawled out on the floor. Not a single beat of his heart felt sympathy for him. Had he made the right choices none of this would've happened. Instead all he could feel was the heavy lump colliding against his sole as he dropped his foot. A heavy thud and a sickening crack filled the room. He wondered if that was going to cause some internal damage to the brain. Oh well. Easier to deal with when there is less inside.

Caleb didn't make a sound. His concussion turning into a cracked skull. The strike caused some sort of change in his brain chemistry. All of a sudden. He couldn't rememeber anything. He couldn't think or feel anything except obediance and pure, undiluted terror. He looked up at his master. Barely able to lift his head. And unable to move much anyways, due to the thick foot on his head. Without being prompted. Caleb started to lick. Repeating the process without complaint or stopping. Even as his throat was clogged with blood and toe jam, he merely gasped around it and kept licking. Blood seeping out of the wound on his head. 

It wouldn't be the last time Nathan's soles would become acquainted with Caleb's tongue. It became how he started his day, the wet sensation filling his mind before he woke up. A quick slam of his foot to his face and the 'alarm' would stop. Or even as he lays around during his binge drinking, the two share in a drink. Nathan downing beer after beer. While Caleb could dutifully slurp up the resulting sweat from his alcoholic induced hot flashes. The future would seem grim but there was no past recollection to compare it to. Nathan stared into the near empty eyes of Caleb and stroked his face with his toes, "Good morning foot bot."


End file.
